


eyes up

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [4]
Category: Call Down The Hawk - Fandom, Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: uh. hi. many things came together to inspire this, including a surprising youtube recommendation?? but in the end i steered it towards Aurum's and Mist'srecent kink 'verse. i like to imagine this could be a natural consequence of the latest instalment? nice to think about. you two are doing the lord's work <3
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	eyes up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say it in a way I'll (feel it) understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530193) by [aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni), [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/pseuds/Seek_The_Mist). 




End file.
